The Wanderer and His Family
by ark1999
Summary: The Lone Wanderer Noah Bagby fights for two things The Capitol Wasteland and above all else His Wife Sarah Lyons and Their twin daughters Logan and Joy. Will be a cross-over between Fallout 3 and New Vegas as well!
1. The News

This is a Romance fic between Sarah Lyons and my Lone Wanderer Noah Bagby I own nothing in this story it is all owned by Bethesda Inc.

Noah Bagby looked to his right in the small shelter he and his partner had constructed for their scouting mission . Noah Bagby was known by many names. Destroyer of the Enclave,Scourge of the Pitt and Tamer of Point Lookout . But his most famous title was one GNR's resident disc jockey Three-Dog had gave him . The name was The Lone Wanderer and he was known all throughout the Capitol Wasteland by mutant and human alike .Many people wanted him dead for it too . Talon Company a vicious band of mercanarys who killed anyone for a profit . The Enclave or what was left of it . The super mutants of course they will kill anyone who wrongs them in any way . And of course any idiot who is stupid enough to try and kill him . There were other adventures he had that no one even knew about except his girlfriend Sarah Lyons and the Lyons Pride . The Lyons Pride is the most elite soldiers within the Brothehood of Steel . He knew every member of The Pride by name,rank and their speciality . Sentinel Sarah Lyons the leader who was currently sitting next to him looking through the scope of her DKS-501 sniper rifle . Sarahs second-in-command Paladin Vargas . Noah liked and respected Vargas and many times told him to keep Sarah safe on missions . Paladin Glade the teams heavy weapons expert . A man Noah equally respected as much as all The Pride members . Paladin Kodiak the teams generalist meaning he does a little of everything in combat . Knight Captains Colvin and Dusk The Prides sniper,who also had a hostile rivalry going which usally led to fights in which Noah and Sarah usally had to break up . Then there was Knight Captain Gallows the teams special ops fighter . Not many things or people in the Wasteland scared Noah but Gallows was one of them . Then there were the newbies Initiate Fullten and Initiate Toddford they were green fresh out of training and had not gained Noah's respect yet 'But' He thought to himself 'maybe they might one day' . "So what are we going to do now?"Sarah suddenly asked . "Huh?"Noah said suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by his girlfriend "Our shift is over!" she said smiling and then he noticed that Colvin and Kodiak where there to relieve them . "Oh,well I guess we go back to Megaton where we rest and wait till tonight to come back out" he said happy he was going to be able to spend some time with Sarah "Actually Elder Lyons wishes to speak with you about some important buisness regarding a faction called the NCR out west!" Colvin informed them in his usally cheerful tone .Noah sighs at this news "Well dont wanna keep your father waiting now do we Sarah?"Noah asks her "No . No that probably would not be a good idea ."She with a little bit of sadness at not being able to spend quality time with her boy friend .

Two Hours Later

Noah and Sarah had just walked into The Solar , the meeting place for important situations the Brotherhood had to discuss . "Ah Noah,Sarah you have arrived!' Said Elder Lyons , Sarahs father and Noah hoped his future father-in-law . "Hail,Elder" Both of them said the proper greeting to the Elder in unison making them both blush . Elder Lyons noticed this and smiled thinking that he would be honored to have Noah as his son-in-law . "You needed us for something father?"Sarah asked "Ah yes . In two months you two and Initiate Fullten and Toddford will accompany you on a peace mission to the New Californian Republic in the Mojave Wasteland to establish a trade agreement with them . " the Elder said "Elder if we are to leave in two months then why did you ask us here now ?" Noah asked curiosly . "Ah,yes i believe my daughter has a suprise to tell you !" He informed Noah smiling . 'How does he know' Sarah thought 'Noah taught me how to wipe the memorys of robots I must have not done it to good' Sarah was refering to when she went to see Sawbones the Citidaels (The base for the Brotherhood) medic bot . "What is it Sarah?" Noah asked . "Noah a week ago I went to Sawbones for a check-up and I found out something Amazing !" She said happily "Wait before you say anything I wanna ask you a question !" Noah said happily as well . Noah quickly got down on one knee and pulled out a box he had looted from a Pre-War jewelry store about a week ago . "Sarah Lyons when we first met a Chevy Chase I could see you really didnt care much for me . " Noah said "But as we kept fighting we started to grow to respect each other and eventually love each other and now I am asking you the most serious question I'll ask you in our entire lives" He told her "Sarah Logan Lyons will you marry me ?" He asked as he opened the small black box revealing a ruby gold engagment ring . Tears started to well up in her eyes and after a few moments she almost screamed out her answer "YES !" at that Noah removed the ring from its case and slid it over her right ring finger and smiled . He got up smiling and hugged her pulling her as close as possible with their power armour on . "So what is that you needed to tell me ?" Noah asked his now fiance . "Noah" she said with tears still in her eyes "Im pregnant with twins" She informed him .


	2. The Announcement

Ok for people who know New Vegas and Fallout 3 events ar 4 years apart this story is 5 years after the events of Broken Steel so it would be 1 year after my Courier and his companions helped the NCR destroy the Legion .

Noah sat in the middle of the Den .The Den was the barracks for the Pride . Most of the time Noah spent his time at his house in Megaton . But after finding out Sarah was pregnant and with twins of all things he had never left her side ."Owooooooooo" They all heard come from the radio . "This is Three-Dog comin to live from my fortified bunker in the middle of a D.C. hellhole!" Three-Dog said in an over-cheery voice . Toddford and Fullten immedeatly jumped at hearing the DJ usual intro to his radio broadcasts . "Well I got some great news for you today kiddos!" Noah and Sarah both knew what the announcement was,though the other members of the Pride did not know that they were engaged and that Sarah was pregnant . But Three-Dog was about to tell the whole Capitol Wasteland that ."A story of love,family and children came to our very own protector last month!" He said as Noah and Sarah stole a look at each other and smiled . "Yeah you know who im talkin about The Scourge of The Pitt,Destroyer of The Enclave and Tamer of Point Lookout ! Yeah you guessed it none other than the Lone Wanderer is getting married to none other than his girlfriend of 5 years Sarah Lyons ! Congrats Noah and Sarah on your soon to be marriage and the fact that Sarah is pregnant with not one but two babies !" At the last announcement the whole Pride turned to stare. All of their jaws almost hit the floor,it was Paladin Vargas who broke the silence "Sentinel Lyons your pregnant ?" He asked . Sarah simply nodded her head at Vargas's question . "And Noah is the father ?" aksed Colvin "Yes Colvin I am the father ." Noah finally spoke up from cleaning his Type 93 5.56mm Chinese Assault Rifle called the Xuanlong Assault Rifle he had looted of a dead man named Prime in Dots Diner near the Jury Street Metro Station . "Well congrats! " said Dusk in a cheery tone,it creeped every one even Toddford and Fullten out because Dusk was never really in a cheery mood . Sarah smiled and said "Thank you Dusk . " "Well we have an mission in the morning so we might wanna get some sleep. " Noah said as he stood to leave he turned to look at Sarah and raised his eyebrows "You comin ?" he asked Sarah "Where ?" she asked courios "Our quarters of course or would you rather sleep alone tonight ?" Noah asked raising his eyebrows . Sarah could hear Glade,Gallows and Kodiak snickering . "Um sure" Sarah said blushing at what the rest of the Pride thought they were going to do . "Good night guys ." Sarah said . "Good night Sentinel . " they all said .

Three minutes later

Sarah Lyons was sitting on the bed she and Noah shared in their private quaters . She was dressed in her usual sleep attire . A black tank top with the Lyons Pride emblem on it and grey sweatpants . While Noah was dressed in a pari of black sweatpants only . "Noah why dont you were a shirt at night ? " Sarah asked him "Well when i was a kid I would always take my shirt of before sleeping so I guess its just a habit I developed over time ." He said getting into bed wrapping his arms around his fiance's belly protectivly "Noah ?" Sarah said getting Noah's attention "Yeah Sarah ? " he asked "I love you ." she said . Noah smiled and said "I love you to ." Then the both drifted of into sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this is NOT an update I'm going to give you guys the stats and the looks for my Courier and Lone Wanderer.

Lone Wanderer  
Hair Style: Buzz Cut

Facial Hair: Rough Beard

Tag Skills: Guns, Energy Weapons, Medicine, Repair, Melee Weapons and Explosives

Main Weapon: Xuanlong Assault Rifle or a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle

Sidearm: Smuggler's End or Blackhawk

Backup: Trench Knife or Occam's Razor

Armor: Prototype Medic Power Armor (with the Lyons' Pride emblem on the shoulder plate's)(Heavy), Combat Armor(with the Lyons' Pride emblem on the right chest plate) (Medium) and Armored Vault 101 Jumpsuit (Light).

Casualwear: Merc Grunt pants and a black tank top and a Regulator Duster

Perks: Gun Nut Rank 3 , Commando , Gunslinger , Toughness Rank 3 , Robotics Expert and Demolition Expert.

SPECIAL: Strength 10, Perception 8, Endurance 8, Charisma 9, Intelligence 7, 8 Agility and 9 Luck.

Role in the Pride: Medic / Repair/ Explosives Expert.

Courier

Hair Style: Clean Cut.

Tag Skills: Lockpick , Guns , Energy Weapons , Science , Repair , Unarmed and Survival.

Main Weapon: A fully modified Service Rifle or a Bozar.

Sidearm: Lucky or a Ranger Sequoia

Backup: a Bowie Knife or a Broad Machete.

Armor: Elite Riot Gear (Medium), Combat Armor, reinforced Mark II (Medium), and Lightweight Leather Armor (Light).

Casualwear: A short sleeve Ranger Vest Outfit.

Perks: Hunter, Junk Rounds, Hand Loader, Grunt, Cowboy, Commando, Vigilant Recycler, Shotgun Surgeon and Gunslinger.

SPECIAL: 9 Strength, Perception 6, Endurance 8, Charisma 6, Intelligence 7, 6 Agility and 8 Luck.


	4. Prepartions

A/N:Sorry guys for the delay I've been busy with football practice and other thing but recently I've been kicked from the team due to medical issues that I will disclose only if asked but being an optimist I see this as a chance to continue on this story and my other story and story idea's so without further ado I present the next chapter.

Noah woke with a yawn to see that the side of the bed Sarah usually slept on was empty and she was nowhere to be seen inside the room. Noah was baffled by this because even though he had been raised in a Vault and Sarah in a militaristic enviroment he almost always woke up first .

It was then Noah spotted it . A note that was attached to the T-45d helmet usually kept with him but didn't wear,cause like Sarah, Noah didn't like how it screwed with his peripheral vision . But that didn't stop Noah from modifying filtration systems,integrated zoom function and built in Heads Up Display that he could link directly to his Pip-Boy to allow him to check how much ammo he had left in a certain weapon,his vital stats or his built in Geiger Counter in his Pip-Boy .

'Dear Noah My father came to me telling me that us and The Pride have a special so once you get your lazy ass up and moving and your armor on report to the Great Hall' . Noah smiled at the note and started dressing in the underlayer for his power armor . When Noah was dressed in his Modified Recon Armor which had injection ports for Rad-X,Rad-Away,Med-X and Stimpaks for when he got injured or was in need of purging radiation from his system .

After making sure that the injection ports were secured and in the correct place Noah starting with the boots and shin guards,then continuing with the thigh plates and hip armor follow up with his abdominal plates,breast plate and shoulder pauldrons then finished up with his forearm guards and upper arm guards . 'Ah' Noah thought to himself 'Now time for the fun part' . Noah walk over to the Gun Cabinet he had bought from Crazy Wolfgang on his last visit to the Citadel a few weeks back .

Noah opened the cabinet and looked inside the locker . On the inside of the left door hung a Type 93 Chinese Assault Rifle,on the left inside door was a heavily modified AER9 Laser rifle . The assault rifle was the Xuanlong Assault Rifle which Noah had looted from a guy named Prime in the Jury Street Metro Station after decoding a series of computers terminals in the Museum of Technology leading him to the corpse of Prime . The Laser Rifle was a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle he had looted from a Super Mutant Overlord which had nearly killed him . On the inside of the there was a multitude of weapons a Hunting Rifle,a R91 Assault Rifle,3 N99 10mm pistols,3 .32 pistols,2 silenced versions of the N99,a DKS-501 sniper rifle,a Combat Shotgun,a Double-Barrel shotgun he had got from Point Lookout,a Sawed-Off shotgun,3 Frag grenades,3 Pulse grenades,3 Plasma grenades,3 Frag mines,3 Plasma mines.3 Pulse mines,2 Rippers,3 Combat Knives,4 Switchblades,2 10 mm SMG's,a .44 Magnum,a AEP7 Laser Pistol,a Plasma Pistol and a Plasma Rifle .

Noah eye's fell upon the Laser Pistol, . 44 Magnum,Assault Rifle,Laser Rifle and 2 of the 4 Combat Knives . The .44 Magnum unlike most other Magnums in the Wasteland had its scope removed and iron sights added instead its name was Blackhawk and Noah had got it after killing a Talon Company Merc that had been a bit troublesome for him,the AEP7 Laser Pistol was a gift from Sarah's father as a 3 year anniversary gift called Smugglers End,one of the Combat Knives was Occam's Razor plucked straight from the cold,dead hands of Commander Jabsco the leader of Talon Company,the other one was the Trench Knife a weapon that Hand a handguard connected to the hilt with spikes on like a pair of Spiked Knuckles . 'Hmmmm' Noah thought to himself 'What to choose,what to choose?' . After a few minutes of contemplating he decided upon the Xuanlong,Smugglers End and the Trench Knife . He took the the Xuanlong and attached it to the magnetic plate he had installed into the backplate of his Power Armor then slid the Trench Knife into a sheath he had attached to his breast plate and slid Smugglers End into the holster he had attached to his thigh and finished up with grabbing two Frag grenades and two Frag mines sliding them into a hip pouch on his right hip . Noah then proceeded over to a footlocker marked '.32,10mm,5.56mm,5mm,12 ga and .308 Ammo' . Noah the footlocker and pulled out 2 pouchs labeled '5.56 Chinese Assault Rifle' both pouches were filled with 15 magazines for his Xuanlong Assault Rifle . He clipped the pouches with magnetic adhesive strips onto his left hip and his left side back hip . He then went over to a footlocker labeled 'Energy Cells,Microfusion Cells,Electron Charge Packs and Fission Batteries' grabbing 2 pouches this time filled with Energy Cells and attached them with the same magnetic strips from before and attached them to his left thigh . 'Well lets go do this' Noah thought to himself as he opened the door and started his walk to the Great Hall .


	5. OC's People!

Ok well my followers for this next chapter I'm going to make it a flashback chapter and I need 5 OC's for this so I'll give you the form and you guys fill it out .

Name:

Age:

Race: (Human,Ghoul,Robit etc .)

Ethnicity:

Appearance:

Armor:

Weapons:(Up to 5 but thing like Rocket Launchers and Miniguns take up 2 .)

Special:

Tag Skills:

Ok then well once I get enough OC's I'll make the chapter so get crackin guys .


End file.
